


Captain Save Me

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Based on this prompt:Frandral is visiting and; trying to put the moves on a disinterested Loki. Steve is kinda disgusted that a. Fandral is being so pushy, b impressed that Loki hasn’t broken his probation terms by turning Fandral into a frog, so he decides to run interference for loki and; finds he is kinda a fun guy to be around when not being annoyed by his sibling or clint. Bonus if you can work in Loki doing a big illusion show for one of steve’s events when entertainment is delayed.





	Captain Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/gifts).



"Whoa, Cap! You could set someone on fire with that glare!" Tony's voice cut through Steve's thoughts and he turned to face his friend, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from where Loki and Fandral were talking across the room.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Who's got your red, white, and blues in a twist?" Tony asked.

Tony often spoke in the most ridiculous way possible, but Steve had gotten better at catching his meaning. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head a little guiltily. "Sorry. I'm just..." He pressed his lips together in thin line and searched for a polite way to express what was not a very polite feeling. "Put out," He finally settled on.

"I can kinda see that," Tony said. He looked across the room to where Steve's glare had been focused. Loki was reading and politely responding to whatever Fandral was saying to him, but it was clear that he wasn't enjoying their conversation. Loki looked at Fandral with unimpressed eyes every time the blond touched him, which was often, and kept moving into his personal space. It had resulted in Loki switching positions often just to create distance between them, and sometimes just leaving the room entirely.

"What? Did Reindeer Games do something to you?" Tony asked.

Steve looked at Tony with incredulity. Could he not see what was happening? "No, I wasn't looking at Loki," Steve said. "Well, I was, but not just Loki. That guy has been bothering him since he arrived."

"Who, Fandral?" Tony asked. Steve was surprised Tony knew his name. He rarely called anyone by their name. "Looks like they're just talking to me?"

"Are you kidding?" Steve asked. "He's been hitting on him nonstop!"

Tony shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, but I do that, too."

"Not like this, you don't."

Tony's eyes strayed back over to Loki, but somehow he just wasn't seeing what Steve had. Maybe it was because Loki was responding so politely. Or maybe it was just because Steve had watched it go on for so long.

Fandral had placed his hand on Loki's shoulder as he said something or another, and though it was subtle, Steve saw Loki shifting so that the hand slipped right off. Fandral didn't seem perturbed, he just found another reason to initiate physical contact. Loki sighed as he changed positions again and widened the space separating them. Steve couldn't be the only person to notice. He looked back to Tony, who looked away from the Asgardians to meet Steve's pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying," Tony said. "Loki's giving off more shoulder than cold, but a rejection is a rejection. How long did you say he's been at it?"

"Since he got here," Steve told him. "If he's not with Thor, he's bothering Loki."

"Calm down Capsicle, I'll put some distance between them so you don't have to chaperon anymore."

Steve smiled. "Thank you." Steve maybe could have intervened himself, but he wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't come off... too strongly worded. Maybe if he talked to Fandral alone he could get him to back off.

Steve watched Tony stroll over and throw an arm over Loki's shoulder. Steve could have face palmed hard enough to bring down the tower. Was Tony really going to hit on Loki to save him from being hit on. He sighed as he raised his eyes back to the scene. Loki was closing his book as he disentangled himself from Tony, who backed off with good humor and shot a look at Fandral while doing it. Tony didn't touch Loki again as the god stood up and walked off with him and Tony said a few parting words to Fandral that kept him from following. Maybe Steve didn't give Tony enough credit.

* * *

 

The next time Steve saw Fandral bothering Loki, he decided to run interference himself. He didn't want to be rude, even if he thought Fandral was, so he used the first excuse that popped into his head.

"Hey Loki!" He called, gaining the attention of both Asgardians. "I, uh, need your help with something?"

"With what?" Loki asked.

Steve faltered for a moment. "Avengers business."

"Oh! May I be of help?" Fandral asked. "Thor has been saying that I should help in one of these battles."

"Magic... business," Steve corrected, mentally cringing at his wording. "I... need to know something about a...magic problem..."

Loki smirked, but otherwise remained composed as he stood up. "I'm at your disposal, Captain."

Steve smiled as Loki followed him out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight of Fandral, Loki burst into laughter. He leaned against the wall to hold himself up as his laughing fit completely over took him.

"F-forgive me," Loki choked out. "Watching you lie is the best thing I have seen all week."

"Wh-what?"

"Stark told me that you thought Fandral was troubling me, but I didn't expect you to act on it. Now I see why you sent Stark to do so in your place yesterday." Loki was still laughing and Steve found himself blushing slightly.

"It wasn't that funny," He grumbled.

Loki straightened up. "Would you like me to teach you the ways of subterfuge?"

"I don't need you to teach me how to lie!" Steve exclaimed.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Loki told him. "You cannot rely on the Spider to do all your lying for you."

"I don't use Natasha to lie for me!"

"Ah, Stark is your liar," Loki concluded. "Not the worst choice and not the best. He's fairly good at misdirection, but really, subtlety is not his strong suit."

It was then that Steve realized that he was being teased. This was the same kind of teasing that Stark usually did and Steve was embarrassed that he didn't notice it sooner. Steve blushed and hung his head.

Loki rested a hand on his shoulder. "I thank you for providing me a reprieve from Fandral's exhaustive expressions of interest. It was quite noble of you to save me, Captain." With that, Loki walked off, leaving Steve feeling as if he'd lost his footing.

* * *

 

Steve had never paid much attention to Loki in their down time. He made sure that the god wasn't causing trouble and took note of his abilities and how they could be put to the best use in battle, but he'd never really talked to Loki. Loki had always seemed so... grouchy.

Steve was only now realizing that that was only around his brother, who ate personal space like Tony drank scotch and listened to others as well Tony followed orders, or Clint who could hold a grudge as well as he hit his targets. Now that he was paying more attention, he could see that Loki did a lot more than snap and sulk.

Loki and Tony got along well, which Steve had kinda known but was still surprised to see. He even had a few friendly looking conversations with Natasha. Really, Steve felt kind of guilty that it was only because of Fandral that he was paying this much attention to Loki.

"Tell another Midgardian tale," Fandral insisted of Loki as he tried to dismiss himself from the room.

"Fandral, do you ever curb your insatiable desires for even a second?" Loki asked him with a sigh.

Thor threw an arm around Loki's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Come now, brother, spin us another tale!"

Steve was starting to wonder if all Asgardians were this pushy. Loki was politely fending off both Thor and Fandral, but neither seemed particularly good at taking the hint.

"Loki doesn't have time to tell you another story," Steve spoke up. "We have somewhere to be."

"Oh?" Fandral sounded curious, but he didn't actually question it.

Thor did. "What are the two of you off to do? Perhaps we can all join?"

Steve was starting to understand why Loki was so bothered by Thor all the time. Steve just smiled as he said, "Sorry, but Loki's helping me with a drawing of mine. Nothing really to entertain a group."

Thor looked crestfallen as Loki extracted himself from his brother's hold. "Some other time, brother. Fandral." Loki walked at Steve's side as they left the room.

"So you can lie," Loki grinned at him. "And now you've saved me again, Captain."

"You just looked like you could use some breathing room."

"Well, now that we have a modicum of freedom, I would very much like to see this imaginary drawing I am to help you with. It's the least that you can do."

"The least that I can do for rescuing you?" Steve asked.

"You must take responsibility for your actions, Captain," Loki said over his shoulder. "You made yourself my alibi, now you must deal with me."

Steve didn't find this prospect at all daunting.

* * *

 

Steve was already speaking to Loki when Fandral arrived. It annoyed Steve to watch Fandral slowly insert himself into the conversation and annoyed him more when he tried to encroach on Loki's space as he typically did. Steve was really tired of this.

"Oh, Loki! We better go or we're going to be late." Steve said as he stood abruptly.

Loki didn't question as he stood with him. "Oh, dear. I cannot believe we let time pass us by this way."

"If you don't mind me asking, where would you two be off to?" Fandral asked. He didn't seem upset, wasn't trying to get invited, but Steve wanted to put him off anyway.

"We've got a date!" Steve said.

Loki's grin in response to that was nearly brighter than the sun and sharper than the blades he used in battle. Loki was positively giddy and Steve didn't know how to take that.

Fandral's expression fell slightly, but his smile held. "Alas, my prince is lost to me." Fandral clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Do enjoy your time without me."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I will try ever so hard."

They moved to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Loki turned his gleeful smile to Steve. "You save me again, Captain. You realize that we are most assuredly going on a date now, yes?"

Steve sighed. "I thought that you would say that."

Loki's grin got impossibly wider as he leaned in toward Steve. "May we end this pretense and start our courtship properly now? Or are you going to insist that this is only another interference tactic?"

Steve blushed at that. "That's not..." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I didn't intend..."

"You did not intend," Loki repeated. "But are you opposed?"

Steve blushed again. "I am not opposed."

Loki leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve's lips. "Just so you are aware, I am entirely in favor of this."


End file.
